Castle in Stars Hollow
by deepfriedcake
Summary: Long before Rick Castle meets Kate Beckett, he visits a quirky small town in Connecticut and falls under the spell of another beautiful muse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of any of these remarkable characters. I just thought it would be fun to mix them together.

**Author's Note**: _Castle_ hooked me during the first episode when I watched Richard Castle push Alexis down the hallway in her stocking feet. Rick's strong, loving relationship with his daughter reminded me a lot of Lorelai's relationship with Rory on _Gilmore Girls_. In fact, Rick's personality in many ways reminded me of Lorelai Gilmore, and I started to amuse myself by imagining what would happen should the two of them ever meet. Then I realized I had the power to make that happen...

(A note on the time-frame: This is set sometime during the second season of _Gilmore Girls_, years before _Castle_ began and Rick met Kate Beckett.)

* * *

><p>"Would you get a load of this," Luke Danes muttered, scowling out of the diner's window. His attention had been grabbed by the windshield glare from a shiny silver sports car being finessed into a parking spot across from the diner. It was one of those cars that looked fast standing still. It was one of those cars that showed up in ads filmed out in the desert where the stunt driver did doughnuts that threw sand everywhere, but yet the car itself always stayed amazingly shiny. It was one of those cars that Luke would never be interested in, except to mock the person driving it.<p>

As though he was tuned into Luke's thoughts, the driver chose that moment to get out of the car. He was a few inches shorter than Luke and more solidly built. He had on a dark blue, striped shirt, and jeans that Luke instinctively knew had cost more than all the clothes in his closet combined. He stretched, working out some kinks from the road, and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. Thanks to a really good haircut his hair instantly fell back into a deceptively carefree look, with a few strands casually hanging down over his forehead. He reached inside the car for a brown corduroy sports jacket and put it on while he studied the street.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me." Luke watched as the guy actually checked himself out in his side view mirror, turning from side to side and flicking his fingers through his hair. Apparently he passed inspection because he smiled, looking pleased.

"Unbelievable." The guy pulled out a pair of sunglasses from an inside pocket and put them on as he walked towards the rear of his car.

"What?" Jess had been sitting at the end of the counter, trying to read, but his uncle's comments had finally broken his concentration. He looked up now, irritably.

"Tourist," Luke said, not bothering to cover the note of disgust in his voice. He jerked his chin towards the scene outside the window.

Jess turned enough to absorb the newcomer in the street. He turned back to his book with a small snort of derision. "Whatever he orders, charge him double," he recommended. "Looks like he can afford it."

Luke's next snide comment was cut off as the driver reached for the hand of a young girl who was coming around the car to meet him. Luke judged that she was probably about the same age as Rory had been when he first met her. She had the most spectacular red-blonde hair he'd ever seen, her one long braid shimmering down her back as the sun hit it. It was obvious she adored the driver. Her face lit up as she put her arm around his waist and smiled up at him. He said something to her and she laughed, and Luke realized he'd have to be nice to this guy just because of the little girl. The guy couldn't be a total putz if the little girl liked him this much.

They entered the diner and the guy whipped off his sunglasses and looked around, almost as if he thought someone was going to recognize him. The few people eating a late breakfast on this Saturday morning barely glanced his way.

The guy got his bearings and sauntered up to the counter, the slight smile on his face telling Luke that this was someone used to getting his own way. The girl hopped onto a stool and gave him a shyer smile of her own, her almost turquoise blue eyes gleaming out from under her shaggy bangs.

"Hi, I'm ―" the guy paused here, giving extra emphasis to his name, "― Rick Castle." He held out his hand.

Luke automatically reached out with his own hand while perceiving Jess's slight intake of breath on his right side. "Luke Danes," he replied, giving a firmer than usual handshake.

"Ah, so you're the Luke that's on the sign out front, I gather?" The guy ― Rick ― flexed his hand that had been squeezed by the handshake and settled down onto a stool, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled charmingly. "You might just be the person I need to talk to."

"Doubt that," Luke muttered. "You ordering?"

"So that's how it works," Rick surmised, nodding. "Coffee, perhaps, for now. Alexis, you want something?"

The girl glanced up at the specials written up on the board and then quickly looked back and forth behind the counter. She smiled at Luke beguilingly. "Could I have a root beer float?"

"Sure," Luke sighed, biting down on the urge to point out that it was only 10:30 in the morning and thus too early for root beer floats. Once again a pair of blue eyes had him doing things against his better judgment.

"So, Luke," Rick began, settling comfortably into a conversational tone, as if the two of them were old friends needing to catch up, "can you tell me why, if this is indeed Luke's Diner, that the sign up above the door says Williams Hardware?"

Luke drew in a breath, wondering just how sarcastic a response he could get away with, when a disturbance in the force alerted him to the fact that Lorelai was about to blow in through the door. He was powerless to stop his eyes from his eternal need to watch her as she stepped inside, and Rick saw it. He swiveled on the stool, also watching Lorelai.

"Exquisite," Rick murmured, taking in every inch of her. "Absolutely exquisite." He leaned his head towards Alexis. "Murderess, do you think?"

Alexis's eyes swept over Lorelai and she scoffed as she answered her father. "With that smile? Not a chance."

"No, no, you're right," Rick agreed, continuing to peruse Lorelai as she sat down at a table. "Mistress?" he suggested.

Alexis tilted her head at him and then once again looked over at Lorelai. "Not on purpose," she said, thoughtfully. "She wouldn't do it if she knew that the guy was married."

"So she doesn't mean to be bad, but the bad things just happen to her."

Alexis giggled. "You're making her sound like Jessica Rabbit."

"Now hold on here," Luke said firmly. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he didn't like the sound of it. "Lorelai would never ―"

Rick swiftly turned back to him. "Lorelai," he said, breathing her name out in a way that set off alarm bells inside Luke's head. "Lorelai. Yes, that's perfect. Almost too perfect." His eyes took on a faraway look, as though he was seeing and hearing something else. He put his elbows on the counter and steepled his hands together.

"She never meant to be bad," he started, his voice soft and melodious, almost as if he was reading a story. "It wasn't her fault that the gift of beauty had been wrapped around her at birth. A beauty so intense, so mesmerizing, that men couldn't help but be captivated by her. It wasn't her fault that they were pulled to her by their overwhelming need to win her favor. It wasn't her fault that men did things ― bad things ― to each other, just to ensure that she would be theirs. It wasn't her fault that the night would come when a dead body would land on the rocks underneath her feet. It was inevitable that someday, _murder_ would be committed in her name."

Rick took a breath and looked up, his eyes glinting as the spell brought on by his storytelling was broken. He smacked his hands down flat on the counter as he stood up. "Introduce me," he ordered, briskly.

"I'm not gonna ―" Luke began to protest.

"You know her, right?" Rick questioned

"Of course I know her! Stars Hollow is like 10 blocks long! I know everybody!" Luke fumed.

"Good," Rick nodded, as if they'd settled it. "Then introduce me."

Luke crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw tightening. "I'm not ―"

"Luke, did you not see me give you the international coffee distress signal? You're slipping, my friend."

Lorelai had come up to the counter while he'd been arguing with the slick guy with the delusions of entitlement. He groaned inwardly, realizing that she must be on her way to work because she had on the gray suit that fitted her almost _too_ well. Her red blouse matched her lipstick and her blazing personality was practically oozing out of her as she smiled at him. She playfully leaned over the counter towards him and he fought the urge to bash Rick's head in as the newcomer openly admired those mile-long legs under the short skirt. He swore silently at the universe, wondering why she couldn't have worn her usual Saturday jeans. Then he quickly reconsidered. He didn't want Rick seeing her in her Saturday jeans, either.

Not trusting Luke, Rick took matters into his own hands. "Richard Castle," he said, slipping his outstretched hand into Lorelai's line of sight. His voice had once again taken on that nearly hypnotic melodious quality.

Lorelai's focus shifted from Luke to the stranger offering his hand. He watched as she turned her smile down a few notches. Her gaze left Rick and landed on the girl angling to see from under her father's elbow. Lorelai smiled sincerely at Alexis and her face had warmed by the time she returned to Rick.

"Lorelai Gilmore," she replied, taking his hand.

"A pleasure, Lorelai, an absolute pleasure." Rick didn't release her hand and brought his other one up on top of it. "I'm here doing some research on small, charming, Connecticut towns, and I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you for a bit. You know, to get some background information on what it's like to live here."

"Oh, well …" Lorelai bit her lip and looked unsurely back at Luke. Who was again fuming silently, because damn it all, she looked so pretty when she did that. "I'm actually waiting on my daughter to join me."

"That's no problem at all!" Rick held out his arm and Alexis instantly slid off her stool and came to stand underneath it. "This is my daughter, Alexis."

The girl smiled sweetly at Lorelai and Lorelai immediately smiled back. "Well, sure, I guess that's fine, for a few minutes," she conceded. She started back to the table she'd claimed with her purse. "Luke? Coffee?" she reminded him.

Rick made a beeline for Lorelai's table, but Alexis came back to the counter. "Can I still get my root beer float?"

"Sure," Luke sighed, giving up.

"And don't worry," the girl smiled, bending her knees a little bit so she could look up into his downcast face. "It's my job to keep him out of trouble."

Luke's head shot up. "What?" he asked, feeling a jolt of panic, but Alexis had already turned and was walking to the table, her thick braid bouncing on her back.

He stared after her for a moment, chewing the inside of his cheek, watching her dad hovering over Lorelai as she took her seat. He walked behind Jess to get to the coffeepot.

"So he's somebody?" he asked quietly, remembering Jess's reaction on hearing the name.

"Richard Castle? Yeah, he's somebody," Jess said snidely.

"Who?" Luke asked, genuinely not able to place the name.

Jess let his book drop flat on the countertop. "Richard Castle," he said, keeping his voice low. "Derrick Storm?" His uncle still looked mystified, which made him sigh. "Luke, come on! Even _you_ have to have heard of Derrick Storm!" He shook his head. "OK, Richard Castle is one of those hack authors who can churn out a murder mystery a year. His main character is called Derrick Storm. His books are really popular with mindless drones who don't know any better and they're always on the best seller lists." Jess paused for a beat. "Some of them didn't suck," he had to admit, albeit grudgingly. "But the guy's a real publicity whore. He's always showing up in the scandal rags with some starlet on his arm. A real playboy."

Luke's head snapped to Lorelai's table.

"She'll see right through him," Jess said, sounding gruffly reassuring, which surprised Luke.

Luke grabbed two mugs and the coffeepot and headed over just as Rory came rushing in through the door. She skidded to a stop, her already big blue eyes widening as far as they could.

"Rory!" Lorelai said happily, the way she always sounded when her daughter appeared. "This is ―"

"Richard Castle," Rory breathed out, awestruck.

"Um, yeah," Lorelai murmured, looking worriedly between Rory and the guy sitting at her table.

"Rick," he said, standing up and reaching his hand over to Rory, his voice thick with charm. "Just call me Rick. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rory. This is my daughter, Alexis."

"H-Hi," Rory stammered, her eyes briefly going to the girl sitting at the table. "I just ― I can't believe this." She plopped down on the empty chair. She turned to her mother, apparently perceiving her cluelessness. "Mom," she said, almost whispering, "this is Richard Castle! _Derrick Storm!_ You know, the author!"

Luke heard Lorelai's gasp as he plunked down the coffee mugs. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He watched as she blushed becomingly, shaking her head. "No wonder I thought you looked familiar! Your face has been watching me from my bedside table for years!"

Luke gritted his teeth. She was actually _flirting_ with the guy?

Rick shot Lorelai a very intense sort of look, but then seemed to realize his daughter was sitting right next to him. He then tried to look modest and Luke wanted to pour coffee into his lap more than anything. "Well, sometimes it's nice to travel incognito. But it's always nice to meet fans of your work, too."

Luke seemed to be the only one who noticed that Alexis had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide a grin.

Rory was nodding enthusiastically. "I don't have much time to read popular fiction, but I make an exception for Derrick Storm. Andrew knows to always save me a copy of the latest one when it comes out. And wow, 'In a Hail of Bullets?' That was amazing! I can't believe that was your debut novel!"

"People seemed to like it," Rick agreed, his shoulders shrugging modestly.

"And 'A Rose for Everafter' ―" Lorelai began, her tone reverent.

"Oh, yeah!" Rory broke in. "Mom and I fought over our copy while we were reading that one!"

"Well, maybe I can see to it that you each get your own copy," Rick suggested. "Maybe with a special inscription for two such lovely ladies."

"Ohhh!" both Rory and Lorelai sighed out, looking at Rick like he'd just shown them a picture of a cute puppy.

Luke poured the coffee, his arm 'accidentally' bumping into Rick's elbow, knocking it off the table. "Sorry," he said blithely. "Rory? You want coffee?"

"What?" Rory frowned at him. "Oh, yeah, sure. Whatever."

Lorelai was fumbling through her purse and pulled out her phone. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to call my neighbor. She is like your biggest fan ever."

"Lorelai!" Luke pointed angrily at the sign she inevitably ignored anyway.

"Luke!" she hissed. "This is too important!"

Rick looked over his shoulder to see where Luke was pointing. "Good for you, making a stab at enforcing civility in our increasingly unkind society. It seems like today everyone is more concerned about their own agendas than politeness. Losing battle, however." He gave Luke a smile and a wink, and Luke calculated how long it would take him to dash upstairs and grab his baseball bat.

"Babette! Babette, you will not believe who I'm sitting with at Luke's right now!" Lorelai squealed into the phone. Something Babette said brought her up short. "No, it's not Kirk. Or Taylor. No, Babette, listen. It's Richard Castle! Rory and I are sitting here with him right now and ―" She pulled the phone from her ear, frowning. "Weird. She hung up."

"_I'm_ having a root beer float," Alexis said ostensibly to Rory, but looking pointedly at Luke.

That seemed to break the spell Rick had on Rory and she looked genuinely at the other daughter at the table, smiling at her. "That sounds great. Hey, Luke, I'll take a root beer float, too."

"Why not?" Luke muttered.

"Dear God." Rick had taken his first sip of coffee. He took another. "This is incredible coffee. Seriously good coffee. Like the best I've ever tasted."

Lorelai looked at Rick proudly, as if she had something to do with it. "Isn't it great?" she agreed. She fluttered her eyelashes at Luke. "He's an angel," she cooed. "A coffee god."

"Seriously, man, if you ever want to franchise, let me know. I'm in," Rick said, sniffing the brew in front of him appreciatively.

"Nuh-uh. Luke's mine. He stays here," Lorelai insisted, smiling at him in a way that made him grip the handle on the coffeepot extra tightly.

"Why _are_ you here in Stars Hollow, of all places?" Rory asked.

"I'll get your floats," Luke said, moving away. It didn't matter, though, he could still hear the author's voice clearly, even back behind the counter.

"My next plot has Derrick finding himself marooned in a small town for a few days, and of course, he becomes embroiled in a local mystery while he's there. As you know, I'm a big-city boy. I know nothing about small towns at all, so Alexis and I thought a road trip would be advisable. We were hoping to find someplace where we could just soak up the local color for a few days and really learn what it feels like to be a part of a place like this. So we've just been driving around, trying to find a town to fit the bill."

"I saw the name Stars Hollow on the map," Alexis said, her eager voice not carrying quite like her dad's. "It sounded like it belonged in a fairytale. Is there a story behind the name?"

"Of course there is!" Lorelai said.

"We even have a festival to celebrate it," Rory added.

"But then we have a festival to celebrate everything," Lorelai continued. "Apples, dancing, bad barbershop quartets … We'll set up booths and sell fried food for anything."

"But the Firelight Festival is to remember the two star-crossed lovers who found each other by following the stars. They met right out here," Rory said, pointing out towards the square. "Well, supposedly, anyway. And that's how Stars Hollow got its name."

"There's a huge bonfire and lots of lovestruck people," Lorelai put in. "Or maybe that's just the effect of the lethal party punch Miss Patty makes."

"Sounds enchanting," Richard said warmly. "Maybe we'll have to be in town for the next one, to experience it first-hand."

"I'm not sure I buy that story," Alexis said, doubtfully.

"Eh, it's just a story," Lorelai grinned at the girl. "But you have to admit, it's a good one."

"Romantic," Rory agreed.

"I think we've found our town." Richard said. "What do you think, Alexis? Should we explore Stars Hollow's mysterious dark side for a few days?"

"I think we should." Even Luke could hear the enthusiasm in the girl's voice.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Rory said, sounding thrilled.

"We'll need someplace to stay. Do you have any recommendations?" Rick asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact," Lorelai said with faux modesty, "you happen to be sitting with the person who runs the Independence Inn, the premier place to stay in the whole tri-county region. We've got the reviews framed on the wall to prove it, too. It's just on the other side of town. And I think there's a very good chance I could free up one of our nicest rooms for you."

"Isn't that just a stroke of luck?" Rick said with wonder in his voice. His tone dropped down a little deeper as he turned just to Lorelai. "Almost as if the stars led us here to you."

Luke snorted as he filled two mugs with root beer. Over his shoulder he heard Jess make a gagging sound.

A commotion at the door made everyone turn to see what it was. Babette's behind was holding open the door as she struggled to pull a wagon adorned with a little canopy up the steps. Morey stood on the sidewalk, trying to maneuver the small, red, book-filled wagon while his impatient wife did her best to pull it out of his hands.

"That's my neighbor, Babette," Lorelai told Rick, leaning towards him, even as her eyes were glued to the short blonde's antics. "That was their cat's wagon. Cinnamon. They pulled him around town in it when he was sick. He ate bad clams. But then he died. We had a wake," she added, thoughtfully.

Rick looked like he'd just been handed a gift. "God, I love this town!" he gloated, his face lighting up.

Behind the counter, Luke savagely stuck straws into the two frothy mugs. "God, I hate this town," he said, not quite under his breath, as a scowl threatened to permanently etch itself into his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Stars Hollow Wars

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of any of these remarkable characters. I just thought it would be fun to mix them together.

**Author's Note:** In Richard Castle's second Nikki Heat book, _Naked Heat_, one of the locations in the book is the Dragonfly, a small 'destination hotel' in New York. As far as I'm concerned, that means that Rick is still in touch with Lorelai and remembers his time in Stars Hollow fondly!

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as Babette and Morey wrestled the decked-out wagon, filled with books, into the diner. The rusty wheels squeaked in protest but Babette tugged it over the floor until she was face-to-face with her favorite author.<p>

The vivacious blonde, usually a match for Lorelai in the verbal department, came to a silent stop in front of Rick, staring round-eyed at him. Her mouth dropped open and her head of curls quivered as she sucked in air. Apparently being this close to one of her fantasy figures had shut down her speech capabilities.

Lorelai came to the rescue. She jumped up from the table and went to stand next to Babette, putting an arm around the panting woman's shoulder.

"Look who's here, Babette!" she said encouragingly. "Rick Castle! Can you believe it? Rick, this is my neighbor, Babette Dell, and her husband, Morey."

"Hey," Morey said, not sounding impressed.

Rick leaned awkwardly across the table, offering a handshake to the shades-wearing Morey. "Nice to meet you," he said, one of his pleasant smiles plastered to his face. He stood up straighter and patted Babette's hand that was clenched around the wagon's handle. "Babette, it's a pleasure to meet such a dedicated fan of my work."

Rick's touch seemed to release her from her paralysis. She exhaled forcefully and came back to reality.

"It's him! It's really him!" she screeched. "Oh my gawd, and he's even handsomer than his pictures!" She loosened the death-grip she'd been keeping on the wagon's handle and it dropped with a thunk to the floor. She dove down and started piling the books on the table.

"I've got 'em all!" she explained, beginning to create a book fort in front of Rick. She was putting them all face-down so that head-shots of Rick from the dust jackets were staring up at them. "I bought 'em all when they first came out, ya know, and then, when the paperbacks came out, I hadda buy 'em too, because it just seemed wrong not to. And then they came out with the special editions and compilations and the audiobooks, and I just kept buyin' 'em, ya know? I couldn't just leave 'em sittin' there in the store!" She paused for a moment in her efforts to empty the wagon and looked at him earnestly. "I couldn't let your gorgeous mug just stay there in the store all alone, ya know?"

Rory and Alexis had pushed back their chairs, trying to stay out of the blonde whirlwind's way. They grinned at each other now.

"Well, that's … that's very impressive," Rick said, his voice not sounding as sure as it had.

"Babette tends to go a little overboard when she really likes something," Lorelai told him, hoping her smile looked reassuring to him. He caught her eye and inclined his head and she felt again that they had some sort of unspoken bond going on between them. For some reason she just felt like she knew exactly what he was thinking. She smiled wider.

"I just read 'em over and over and over," Babette explained, finally reaching the bottom of her stash. "I finish one and then I just grab the next one. I wouldn't know what to do without my Derrick Storm time everyday."

"That's very flattering," Rick said, becoming more composed. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a black Sharpie, apparently used to being asked for autographs. "Would you like me to sign one or two?"

Once again seeming awestruck, Babette pulled one battered book from the pile. "This one," she requested, her voice even huskier than normal.

Rick's face suddenly looked pained. "This one? Really?" he asked, sounding as though he hoped she'd change her mind.

Babette's head bobbed up and down quickly. "That one's my favorite. I probably know it by heart. It was the first book of yours I read."

Lorelai watched as Rick shook the look of distaste from his face. "It'd be my pleasure," he said, his voice lacking enthusiasm. She moved over to stand by Rory.

"_Hell Hath No Fury_?" she whispered to Rory. "I don't remember that one."

"Sure you do," Rory whispered back. "The angry Wiccans? It's the one we finished reading just so we could mock it."

"Oh!" Lorelai's face lit up. "Angela!" she recited. "Angela, I'm begging you! Don't make me drink the sanctified goat's blood!"

Rory chortled, but then they both remembered the girl sitting there and looked at her, embarrassed.

"It's OK," Alexis told them. "He knows it sucks. You should hear my grandmother after a few glasses of wine. She loves to do a reading from it. She says it keeps him humble."

The diner's door had been opening and closing on a regular basis as the word of a celebrity being in town spread. More and more tables were filling and a whispered buzz floated through the air as people discussed what was going on.

Luke brought over the drinks and handed them to the girls. He nearly smacked into Andrew as he turned to go back to the counter.

"Geez, Andrew! Watch it!" Luke barked, sidestepping away from the close call.

Andrew found room on the packed table to set down a small carton filled with Derrick Storm books. He wiped his hand on his pants before offering it to Rick.

"Mr. Castle. This is such an honor, sir."

"Please, call me Rick," the author said smoothly.

"Andrew owns the bookstore," Lorelai explained.

"Derrick Storm and Stephanie Plum make my summer for me," Andrew said, his hand over his heart. "You have no idea how much it means to be able to count on your books coming out so regularly. I was wondering if I could get you to autograph some of the ones I have in stock."

"Of course," Rick agreed.

"I don't know how long you're going to be in town, but I was wondering if we could maybe throw some sort of book party for you? People would love to meet you face-to-face, and I know I could bring in some extra stock from Hartford with no problem." Andrew finally paused for a breath, and only then did his nervousness become apparent. He glanced over at Lorelai. "Maybe you and Sookie could help with it?"

"Well …" Lorelai kept smiling, but she looked sideways at Rick, trying to gauge his opinion. "Rick is going to be staying at the Inn, so maybe we can discuss it more later."

Andrew sagged with relief. "That'd be great. Thanks."

The door opened again and a purple chiffon cloud descended on them.

"Ricky?" Miss Patty gushed. "This is little Ricky?"

"Uh, wrong show, Patty!" Lorelai said quickly. "You're thinking about _I Love Lucy_!"

"I know exactly who this is!" Patty came around the table and put her hand under Rick's chin, tipping his face from side to side. "My, oh my, didn't you turn out to be one handsome man! Of course, having Martha Rodgers as your mother, how could you help it?"

Rick's smile was strained. He casually pushed with his toes, scooting his chair a few inches back from Patty's grasp. Lorelai watched as Alexis jumped to her feet, her cherubic face reflecting a worry that was much too adult for her.

Lorelai rushed around to Patty's side, and pulled the pushy woman back, disguising it as a warm hug. "Rick, this is Patty LaCosta, Stars Hollow's dance diva. Her dance studio doubles as our town hall. If you want to know the dirt on anybody, just check with Miss Patty! She knows it all!"

Rick's mouth was still set in a grim smile. He looked like he was ready to bolt for the door, but suddenly his head tilted thoughtfully. "Wait. You're Patricia LaCosta?" he asked, pointing at Patty.

"I certainly am," Patty purred, with a certain amount of pride.

"You know my mother," Rick said, stunned.

"Yes I do," Patty agreed, nodding vigorously. "The last show we did together was _Anything Goes_. And let me tell you, sweetheart, did it ever!" She laughed and poked Lorelai with her elbow.

"Right. That's right." Rick looked serious, his thoughts far away. "That's the last show she did before she had me."

Patty's face suddenly lost the naughty leer she'd come in with. "Yes. Yes, that's right," she said, her smile now much more subdued.

Rick leaned forward. "I'd really like to talk with you before I leave town, if I could."

"Of course, dear. Anytime."

"You know Grandma?" Alexis asked, trading her reserve for interest.

Patty ambled over to the young girl. "Oh Sweetheart, look at you! You are the spitting image of your grandmother!"

"Actually, I look just like my mother," Alexis informed her, "but thank you for the compliment."

"So tell me, is the theater in your blood too?" Patty asked, her eyes quickly appraising all of Alexis' attributes and stopping at her already-long legs. "Do you dance?"

The door was thrown open at that moment and Kirk Gleason dove into the room. He was dressed in a brown suit and carried a bulging briefcase. He tripped over his own feet but caught himself and then broke into his own peculiar gait until he was pressed against Rick's table.

"I am here to offer my services," he informed Rick, his face locked into his serious job-seeking countenance.

"Your … services?" Rick asked, shooting a grin over at Lorelai.

"Yes sir." As usual, Kirk missed the fact that he was being teased. He pulled out a handful of folders from the briefcase and opened them all in front of Rick, laying them over the stacks of Babette's books. "As you can see, I've had experience in a variety of jobs that a successful man such as yourself might need to avail himself. From my high school transcript, you can see that my keyboarding skills are noted as satisfactory. I can also act as your chauffeur. I can direct you to the hot clubs and run interference with the paparazzi. I can also find you girls." He nodded seriously at Rick's look of disbelief. "I walk dogs," he added. Alexis giggled and he glanced over at her. "I'm also certified as a nanny."

"Well, I don't think I need a nanny," Rick stated. "Alexis is definitely past the nanny stage."

Before Kirk could launch into his second tier of services, Lorelai broke in. "Kirk, why don't you give Rick one of your cards, and if he finds himself in need of a ― a dog walker, for example, he can give you a call." She nodded vigorously and gave Kirk one of the plastic smiles she usually reserved for Michel when he was being extra-Michel-like.

"Make sure you call the number on left, not the one on the right," Kirk advised, as he handed Rick a card. "Mother doesn't like it when she has to answer my work calls."

"Right," Rick said slowly, staring at Kirk.

"No, left!" Kirk said, nervously.

"No, I meant …" Rick smiled, nodded, and pocketed the card.

"Why don't you follow us over to the Inn and we'll get you settled?" Lorelai suggested, hoping to save Rick from any other crazy townspeople.

"Whatever you say." Rick rose to his feet, hurriedly taking one more sip of coffee.

"You want to come, too?" Lorelai asked Rory as she grabbed up her purse.

"Oh, please do!" Alexis pleaded, pulling on Rory's arm.

"Of course I'm coming. You're not getting rid of me like you do _other people_," Rory told her, indicating Kirk, much to Alexis's delight.

Lorelai rushed for the door, hoping to run inference for Rick. She stopped short when she found Luke blocking her way.

"You didn't eat," he complained.

"That's OK," she said airily, anxious to get to the door.

"But you came in here to eat," Luke continued to protest. "You should have something to eat!"

She laughed at him, thinking he was joking with her. "It's OK, Luke. Sookie'll feed me. I doubt that I go hungry for long."

"Oh. Oh, yeah," he said, sounding like he'd forgotten all about Sookie and her kitchen at the Independence Inn. "Look," he said then, and stepped to her side, using his body as a shield against the curious author and lowered his voice. "Are you sure you'll be OK with this guy? You don't know him at all. If you want, Jess could go with you."

A laugh burst out of her again. "Of course I'll be fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

He threw a sneer of distrust back towards the revered Mr. Castle. "He's a stranger, Lorelai. It doesn't hurt to be careful."

"Luke!" She was convinced more than ever that he was pulling her leg. "Need I remind you that probably 97% of the people I deal with on a daily basis are strangers? Which is a good thing, since that's how my place of employment stays in business. Yours too, for that matter." She tugged fondly at his sleeve. "Silly!"

"Not so silly," Luke muttered.

With one last chuckle she broke away from Luke and held open the door for Rick and their two daughters to exit. She watched them get into the slick sports car and then she scooted into her own battered Jeep, waving her arm out the window gaily.

She grabbed her phone and pushed some keys at the same time she accelerated down the street.

"Don't lose them!" Rory fretted, twisting in the passenger seat to try and make sure Rick was following them.

Lorelai pushed the phone against her ear, waiting for her call to be answered. "Rory, the man navigates New York City. I sincerely doubt that he's going to get lost in the few blocks that make up Stars Hollow."

"But still, you're driving like we just robbed the bank! Slow down!"

"I'm not ― Michel!" She cried, as her call was answered. "Michel, it's me. Lorelai. You know damn well 'Lorelai who' Michel, stop it! Listen. I'm bringing some very important clients over to the Inn and we'll be there in just minutes. I need a valet out front to meet us. I need somebody to hustle upstairs and make sure that Room 12 is spotless. Just do it!" Lorelai snapped the phone shut and tossed it to Rory to put back in her purse. "I swear he gets more impossible to work with everyday," she complained.

"Ah, you wouldn't want him any other way," Rory pacified.

"Try me," Lorelai fumed. She glanced into the rearview, happy to see that Rick was keeping up.

She pulled underneath the Inn's covered entryway and was gratified that Josh, one of the younger valets on staff, was hurrying into position with a brass luggage cart. She got out just as Rick parked behind her.

Alexis got out and instantly bounded over to Rory. "Wow, your mom drives fast!" she heard her say.

"Too fast for you?" she asked Rick, arching her eyebrows.

"No, not for me," Rick said with a smooth-as-silk wink. "I like fast women."

"Good," she said smugly, and led the way into the Inn.

"Michel, I'd like to you to meet Rick Castle," she said proudly to her concierge.

"How nice for you," Michel said languidly. He continued to page through an antiques magazine.

Lorelai sighed but grabbed the register herself, turning it for Rick to sign.

"Michel? The key?" she prodded.

He turned on the stool, reaching for the key. "Room 12," he said flatly, holding the key out to her.

"Thank you _so_ much!" she said, dripping sarcasm.

She tried to be extra-perky as she led them upstairs, hoping to distract them from her sullen employee. She made up facts about George Washington and his relationship with Stars Hollow until they reached the door of Room 12.

"Ta-da!" she said, opening it for them.

"Pretty!" Alexis exclaimed, turning around in a circle in the middle of the room. "But there's no room for me in here."

"I'll show you." Rory went over to the connecting door and opened it. Alexis grabbed her bag and followed Rory into the adjoining room. Their excited chatter echoed back to the adults.

"This is lovely." Rick slowly came to stand beside Lorelai. He looked at her, a sly, warm smile only adding to the sexy look in his eyes. "Just lovely," he said, drawing out the words as he looked only at her.

She felt her cheeks flush as the sparks from his flirting ignited the perpetual craving inside her. She loved this part. She loved the first acknowledgement of attraction. She loved the game of words and the teetering around the edge of propriety.

"I'm glad it meets with your approval," she said primly. "I hope you'll let me know if there's anything I can do, personally, to make your stay more enjoyable." She gave her eyes permission to add some extra meaning to her words.

Rick rocked back on his heels, regarding her. "Do you possibly have a list of … services … that I could refer to? I'm never quite sure what my needs might be."

"No, but you do have Kirk's card," Lorelai pointed out. "Just make sure you call the number on the left."

Rick frowned thoughtfully as he pretended to consider that. "I'm pretty sure Kirk would not be my first choice of a dinner companion."

"Why, Mr. Castle. Are you asking me to dinner?"

"Dinner, lunch, drinks, high tea … I'll ask you to anything that'll keep you close by."

For a moment Lorelai was unnerved by those blue eyes that were just a shade off from being perfect. They were too dark, too blue … And she didn't know where that thought had even come from. She smiled and shook it off, centering her attention back on Rick.

"I can probably take you up on high tea. We've got a very small wedding scheduled here for this evening and I'll be tied up with all of the details surrounding that." She gave him of her smiles that she knew dazzled. "But I'll definitely make time for tea."

Alexis came sprinting out of the other room. "Rory says there's a swimming pool! Can I go swimming?"

Rick smiled adoringly at his daughter, and that did more to win over Lorelai's heart than the flirting. "How about later? I'd really like to go back into town and look around first," he said, pulling on her braid as she pouted.

"If you'd like a tour guide, I'd be happy to show you around," Rory offered. "I promise I'm not as creepy as Kirk."

"I thought you and Dean had plans," Lorelai reminded her.

"I can reschedule with Dean," Rory said carelessly. "I'd really like to help you with your book research," she said earnestly, facing Rick. "And if it wouldn't be too much of an imposition, I'd really like to observe the steps you take when you're writing."

"I think we can arrange a trade of information," Rick agreed, and Rory practically glowed with pleasure.

"We'll let you get freshened up. Rory can meet you downstairs. I, unfortunately, have to go to work." She put her arm around Rory's shoulders and they headed for the door.

"I'll see you at tea!" Rick called out.

"Very good, old chap!" Lorelai replied, in her best British accent, which wasn't very good at all.

"Tea?" Rory questioned, as they walked down the hall.

"Tea!" she confirmed happily, and gave Rory's shoulders a squeeze.

* * *

><p>Hours later Lorelai was crossing the lobby, having checked the bridal party's table yet again, when she saw the three of them straggle through the door.<p>

"Hey, you're back! How was it?"

"Hot," Rory complained.

"Interesting," Rick added.

"Fun!" Alexis chirped.

"That's because everybody_ likes_ you," her father sniffed.

"Aw, somebody doesn't like you?" Lorelai found that hard to believe.

"Uh, we stopped by the diner," Rory said.

"That man really does not like me," Rick griped.

"Who? Luke?"

Rory and Rick both nodded.

"Now honey, don't feel bad," Lorelai said, patting Rick's arm. "Luke doesn't like anybody. Come on, now. I know what you all need. Tea!"

Rick looked pleased and intrigued. "Really?"

"Yep." Lorelai started to lead the way to the kitchen. "I just mentioned it to Sookie and by now I have a feeling we have enough crumpets and jam to please Queen Bess herself."

Lorelai pushed open the kitchen door. "Sookie! Here's Rick and ―"

A bamboo skewer zinged by them. Rick grabbed Alexis and ducked.

"Sorry!" Sookie looked horrified. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just threading some kabobs, and I heard you, and I turned, and then the thing just ―" She swished her hand through the air. "Anyway, I am so sorry!" She wiped her hand on her apron and came to meet them.

"This is Sookie," Lorelai stated, her friend's kitchen catastrophes no longer fazing her.

"I'm _so_ happy to meet you!" Sookie trilled.

"That skewer sling is totally going in a book someday," Rick told her solemnly, shaking her hand.

"Oh, that would be such an honor! And I've done worse things than that, if you'd want to hear …" she trailed off, seeing Lorelai's slashing gesture across her throat.

"Is tea ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Almost. Scones are still in the oven, but everything else is done. Go on! I'll send it all out!" she shooed them.

Lorelai looked back as she held open the door, and Sookie mouthed 'He's cute!' to her, both thumbs raised up high.

They settled at a table on the terrace, mercifully in the shade, with a refreshing breeze blowing by. In no time every bit of table space was covered with platters of tiny, elegant sandwiches, petite cakes, and mouthwatering scones fresh from the oven. In deference to the heat they had pitchers of iced tea and lemonade. They all dove into the food.

"So tell me," Lorelai asked, helping herself to another one of Sookie's little sandwiches, "did you find a good murder suspect in town?"

"Suspects and victims," Rick confirmed. He wiped his fingers and then pulled a small notebook out of his pocket. He rifled through the pages. "To start with, that Kirk is a really strange fellow."

"He followed us all around," Rory told her mother, "until he had to be at the Laundromat to start his shift. He kept trying to sell Rick a map showing where prominent Stars Hollow residents had died. Then he changed tactics and tried to get people to pay him to tell them where Rick was."

"Did he cash in on that?" Lorelai asked, grinning.

"No. It pretty much backfired on him, since we were in plain sight most of the time," Rory said.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Rick asked sincerely. "He's just so odd. I could see his oddness finally prompting someone over the edge."

Rory and Lorelai glanced at each other, delighted. "Just one too many requests for star-shaped sandwiches," Lorelai murmured to her daughter.

"It was bound to happen some day," Rory agreed.

"And then there's the bizarre woman mechanic," Rick continued, reading his notes from another page.

"Gypsy," Rory reminded him.

"What's wrong with Gypsy?" Lorelai protested.

"There's just something about that unflinching way she looks at you," Rick tried to explain. "It's as though she already knows your deepest, darkest secrets. Blackmail's written all over her face. There's some real ruthlessness there."

Both Lorelai and Rory hooted at that, and Alexis chuckled along with them.

"Gypsy's only ruthless if she smells a crack in your oil pan," Lorelai said, setting him straight. "She might hold your car hostage until you pay her bill, but that's the extent of her evilness."

Rick's shoulders twitched. "I still say she has the tools to cut up bodies and probably knows all sorts of junkyards to hide them in."

The girls all chuckled again. "Who else?" Lorelai asked, grabbing for a strawberry tart before Alexis could eat them all.

"The pompous guy." Rick's finger flicked over the page. "Taylor. Taylor Doose."

Lorelai frowned at Rory. "You took him to meet Taylor?"

Rory scoffed. "As if I had a choice. He cornered us at the library and tried to tell Rick that he'd have to pay a tax if he used Stars Hollow for research. Supposedly there's some sort of ordinance that prohibits unauthorized examinations into the town's past by non-residents."

"Oh, he's making that up!" Lorelai huffed.

"Really, really an annoying man," Rick pointed out. "I can't believe no one's gotten rid of him."

Again, Rory and Lorelai grinned at each other. "We know who'd do it, don't we?" Lorelai said.

"Just a scrap of flannel clutched in his dead hand," Rory added.

Rick's eyes went quickly between Lorelai and Rory. "Actually, he _would_ be my prime suspect."

Both of them stopped their teasing comments to each other and went still, staring at Rick.

"Who?" Lorelai asked warily.

"Luke." Rick's shoulders shrugged slightly. "That's who you meant, right? That he _could_ kill Taylor and Kirk?"

Both Gilmore mouths dropped open. They both started protesting at the same time.

"Luke is the most ―"

"Caring and compassionate ―"

"I mean, he yells a lot, but ―"

"Not that he wants anyone to know that, but ―"

"His rants are actual some of the best entertainment around ―"

"Inside he's just squeezeably soft ―"

"Of course, there was the thing with Dean ―"

"And he did push Jess in the lake ―"

"But Luke would never hurt anybody," Lorelai said fiercely. "Unless they deserved it," she added, a little more meekly.

"He takes care of us," Rory summed up. "All the time."

Rick held up his hands against their onslaught. "Sorry, sorry," he capitulated. "Didn't mean to tick off the Gilmore girls."

"No, no, you didn't," Lorelai said quickly, drawing a breath and looking at Rory. "We just know Luke and you don't."

"Well, I liked everybody," Alexis stated, licking the glaze from the last tart off of her fingers. "I think this is a really fun town, and I think you're lucky to live here," she nodded to Rory.

"Most of the time I do, too," Rory said, "But I'm envious of you, getting to live in New York and see plays and museums and live among landmarks that the rest of us only see on TV."

"Most of that's because of Dad," Alexis said, "or Grandma. But yeah, sometimes it's really cool."

"Are you ready to go swimming?" Rory asked.

"Yes!" Alexis jumped up.

"Swimming?" Lorelai asked.

Rory pushed in her chair. "We got hot, walking around town. We went by the house so I could grab my bathing suit. Alexis and I have plans to cool off in the pool."

"Be careful," Rick warned his daughter as she rushed after Rory. Lorelai recognized the look on his face. She knew all about the pride that went with watching a daughter grow up and also the fear and worry that came along with it.

"She'll be fine," she reassured Rick, leaning towards him. "We hire a lifeguard during the summer."

Rick looked somewhat abashed but he played it off. "And this lifeguard, he knows CPR?"

"She. But yes. Completely trained, I promise you."

Rick's eyebrows lifted. "And she'll be watching the swimmers? Not ogling the hunky boy?"

"She's good at multi-tasking," Lorelai teased. "She can ogle and do rescue breathing at the same time. We tested her."

Rick sighed and looked at his hands. "Sorry, it's just ―"

"It's OK." Lorelai put her hand over his. "I completely understand."

He smiled back at her and put his hand on top of hers for a moment. "And I'm sorry about the other thing, too."

"What other thing?" Lorelai settled back in her chair, taking her glass of lemonade with her.

"About Luke."

"That's OK," Lorelai grinned. "He does have a lot of Unabomber tendencies. I can see why you'd peg him as a murderer." She took a sip of Sookie's perfectly tart lemonade.

Rick inclined his head towards her, his face looking like they were going to be trading secrets. "But I shouldn't have said it, since he's her dad."

She inhaled sharply and the lemonade went the wrong way. She sat up straight and grabbed a napkin, choking and hacking until tears squeezed from her eyes.

"If you need the Heimlich maneuver or something, give me a sign," Rick implored, his body tensed with concern.

Lorelai held up a hand, weakly, indicating she was going to be OK. She coughed a few more times into the napkin, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Why would you think that?" she finally managed to wheeze out.

"I thought it was obvious," Rick said, still poised to spring to the rescue if needed. "You three seemed to have this routine. Plus, she's got his eyes."

"She has _my_ eyes!" Her voice sounded aghast, even if she was still squeaking out the words.

Rick studied her eyes. "OK," he conceded.

She laid back against the chair, trying to recover. She chanced another sip of the lemonade, hoping to soothe her throat.

"So he's just an ex, then?" Rick questioned.

Lorelai fought against the impulse to gasp again and forced herself to swallow, avoiding another choking incident.

"He's not an ex," she said, surprising herself by the unexpected sharpness in her voice. "He's a friend. We've always been friends. We're always going to be friends. That's all there is. There's no drama, no unresolved issues. Just friends."

Rick quirked up an eyebrow. "Hit a nerve there, did I?"

"No, I just …" She took a moment and shut her eyes, hating the fact that she felt flustered. She took a calming breath and looked at him steadily. "I just don't want you to think something that's not true."

Rick watched her. "He is very protective of you, though. Very protective of both of you. And you're the same way about him," he pointed out.

"That's the way friends are," Lorelai insisted.

His eyes swept over her and landed on her mouth. "OK," he said, pulling back and giving her a completely disarming smile. "So is Rory's dad in the picture at all?"

"From time to time. He flits in and out. It's hard to help someone grow up when you haven't grown up yourself."

"Ah. Peter Pan, is he?"

"He's doing better," Lorelai had to concede. "With someone else."

"Ouch."

"No, I'm OK with it," she said. "I think," she muttered, with a rueful grin. "I just wish Rory could depend on him more."

"Alexis's mom ―" Rick started, and then abruptly stopped himself. He gave a brief chuckle. "Let's just say I can relate."

"Is her mom in New York?"

"Yes. No. Maybe," Rick sighed. "She flings herself between the coasts like a ping-pong ball, always looking for that 'perfect' role. She's gorgeous, she's aggravating, she's exhilarating, she's self-absorbed, she's loving … You just never know exactly what you're going to get when she's around." He drummed his fingers against the tabletop for a moment, searching for words. "She's a deep-fried Twinkie," he decided.

"Oh, my God, I love those!" Lorelai said with much enthusiasm.

"I do, too," Rick agreed. "Maybe about twice a year. If you try to have 'em more often, though, you end up regretting your decision. For every Twinkie binge you have to eat salads for a month. And when there's someone impressionable around, you realize you need to limit your diet. For their sake, as well as your own."

Lorelai could feel her heart swelling up in admiration. "It looks to me like Alexis's diet has been just fine."

"I've done pretty well so far, I think. At least, not too bad for someone who has Peter Pan tendencies himself."

"That's not altogether a bad thing," Lorelai argued. "Rory and I are pals, too. We're really close and we enjoy a lot of the same things, but that doesn't mean I'm not the mom. I can lay down the law when I have to."

"Alexis is often my chosen partner in crime," Rick confided. "I hate to think about her growing up and not wanting to hang out with her dad anymore."

"Not going to happen," she predicted.

They both sipped at their drinks, enjoying the company as well as the food and the scenery.

"Have you always lived here?" Rick asked.

"No. I moved here when Rory was a year old." She looked at Rick levelly. "And since you've been nice enough not to ask, I'll just tell you. Rory's 17 and I'm 33."

Rick put a finger in the air and pretended to do the math. He looked at her with compassion. "That must have been rough. You moved here to get away from the gossip?"

"No, I moved here to get away from my parents."

He sat up straighter. "You took care of yourself and a baby at 17?"

"I had help. I stumbled into this place and into the arms of the nicest woman I've ever met. She made room for me here, helped me grow up, and loved Rory like she was really her grandmother." She looked around at the beautiful grounds that she knew as well as her bedroom at home, and then looked back at Rick. "I realize now that both Rory and I probably had guardian angels watching over us."

"I'm glad," Rick said, softly. He reached out again and touched her hand.

After a pause he asked, "Since Rory's practically the same age as when you had her, do you ever look at her and think ―"

"All the time."

"Do you worry?" Rick pressed.

"No," Lorelai said. "Rory's really smart, and we've talked about everything, and she has her future all mapped out. But then I remember that I was really smart, and I had my future all planned, and I did it anyway. So yes, I worry. I worry a lot."

"You are, at times, a very confusing woman," Rick informed her, smiling delightedly.

"Thank you," Lorelai beamed. "I try."

They heard footsteps and turned to see Michel approaching them, carrying sunglasses, several books, and a bottle of the expensive sunscreen he used on himself.

"Excuse me, Mr. Castle," he said with as much humbleness as he had at his disposal. "I thought I should bring you these things. The sun is very hot today, and I would not wish to see you burned to a crisp. This lotion, it is very, very good. It blocks the harmful rays and also leaves your skin with a youthful glow."

Rick sat back in the chair, studying Michel in amusement, but Lorelai was blunt.

"What gives, Michel? This morning you didn't even care if I introduced you to Rick."

He spared a quick glare at her before turning back to fawn over Rick. "I did not know this morning that your mother was the incomparable Martha Rodgers."

"Upstaged by my mother once again," Rick said in mock sadness.

"You have a thing for older women, Michel?"

Michel ignored Lorelai and directed his comments to Rick. "When I first came to this country, the first Broadway show I saw was _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_. Martha, she was spectacular in it. I waited backstage and finally she came out. She told me I was a charming boy and that I should never lose my accent."

"So that explains it," Lorelai muttered.

"I have seen every play she has been in since," Michel continued. "She is a goddess."

"Well, she certainly thinks so," Rick agreed. "I'll tell her I met you, shall I?"

"Oh! If you would." Michel's hand pressed over his heart. "Tell her I still have the picture I took of her that day. It is framed and sits on my mantel."

"Hey. Michel." Lorelai leaned forward. "How about I take a picture of you and frame it and sit it on the check-in counter? That way we'll all remember you after you get fired for not being where you're supposed to be."

Michel looked at her coldly. "Fine," he sniffed. "If Mr. Castle does not require anything else, then I will return to the desk."

"I'll always remember what a charming boy you were!" Lorelai called after him. "Don't drop that accent, no matter how many years you've lived in the States!"

"Strange town," Rick commented.

"But I wouldn't live anywhere else," Lorelai replied.

"But maybe you could be enticed to visit?" Rick suggested.

Lorelai looked at him sharply, a slow smile spreading over her face as she absorbed the innocence he was trying to portray.

"Maybe," she agreed. She reached over and turned his wrist to look at his watch. "I'm going to have to get inside," she said, standing up. "I need to make sure that everyone's on schedule in there."

Rick stood up too. "I think I'll go over by the pool and help that completely capable lifeguard watch the girls." He picked up the items Michel had brought over. "Especially since I now have new sunglasses, lotion that will make me smell like a mango, and, oh, nice touch! Copies of my own books to read!" He showed the titles to Lorelai.

She grinned as they started to part ways. "By the way, let me ask you. Would you mind if we did throw you a party tomorrow night? Andrew called me about it again."

Rick ran a hand through his perfect head of hair, and Lorelai watched enviously as it settled back onto his forehead, looking even better than it had. "I guess that would be OK. I wouldn't want you to go to too much trouble, though."

"This town? Go overboard on something? Nah, not us," she said, heading inside. "You should have seen the Great Twinkle-Lights Celebration of '98. Now _that_ one was way over the top!"

* * *

><p>It was a little past 7 the next evening when Lorelai rushed into the dining room at the Independence Inn. She tried to catch her breath as she looked around the large room, mentally checking off each item from her 'to-do' list. She was pleased at how well the room had been transformed into an event space for tonight.<p>

At first she and Andrew had imagined the meet and greet for Rick out in the square, as so many of the town's events were, but the humid summer weather clouded the planning with a threatening chance of a thunderstorm. Since Sunday nights at the Inn were generally a quiet, settling down time after the bustle of weekend weddings and anniversary celebrations, it was decided to move the party there. Lorelai had a crew go through the dining room after lunch and reset the tables into a different configuration with more empty space in the center. She nodded to herself, looking it over. It looked great, with white cloths on every table and twinkle lights twining over every possible surface.

Andrew and a bookstore owner from Hartford had brought in plenty of Rick's books to display. They had a table set up for Rick to greet guests and sign books. Rick had also agreed to do a reading from his latest Derrick Storm.

A bar was set up in one corner. Two long buffet tables were in the process of being loaded with goodies from Sookie's kitchen. Lane was getting comfortable in another corner, ready to play tunes from her eclectic collection. Mrs. Kim had actually given her permission to attend tonight ― although of course, she didn't know about the music. Mrs. Kim despised popular fiction, but the allure of Stars Hollow hosting a New York Times Best-Selling author even worked on her.

Lorelai nodded again, completing her inspection of the room. Everything was ready, including her.

She hadn't planned on changing out of her normal pair of work trousers and short-sleeved summer blouse. But then she'd imagined Rick coming down the stairs, dressed in an immaculate suit, his hair tousled perfectly, and she'd flown home to get fancied up. She smoothed her hand over the skirt of the red halter dress she'd skimmed into. With the gold strappy heels matching the gold hoops in her ears, it looked like she'd actually planned out her outfit. She took a quick look at herself as she passed a mirror, hoping that her curls would behave for the night.

"There's no need to primp," she heard, and guiltily jumped away from the mirror. "You look just as lovely as ever."

Rick and Alexis were descending the stairs, and just as she had imagined, Rick looked every bit as debonair as she expected. His dark suit was sporting a pinstripe, and his deep purple shirt was open at the collar. Alexis had on an evergreen dress that complemented her spectacular color of hair.

"You look so pretty," Lorelai told the girl. "Rory and Lane are in there, trying to decide which music to start with."

"Lane knows everything about music," Alexis said with awe in her voice, and hurried in to join her two new friends.

"But her mother is very, very scary," Rick whispered to her. "I was petrified to touch anything in her shop this afternoon."

"At least she didn't offer you the hard sprouted-wheat biscuits you have to soften up in tea before eating." Lorelai nodded seriously. "_Those_ are scary."

Rick smiled, but then turned serious. "You know, Lorelai, the first time I saw you, I said you were exquisite." Rick took her hands and spread her arms out, shaking his head as he looked her over. "This confirms my initial impression. You are simply exquisite."

She was pleased but blushed a little at his praise. "I'm just trying to keep up with you and your big-city expectations."

"You far exceed my expectations," he said, moving his head so that his voice was a murmur next to her ear, making her shiver.

The door had opened and closed several times, making her realize that people were beginning to arrive. "You'd better get in there," she warned him. He released her hands reluctantly and took a step away.

"You'll save me a dance?"

"As many as you want," she promised. "That is, if Lane plays anything you can actually dance to."

Rick disappeared into the dining room and Lorelai went to the door to great people and direct them into the room. She was surprised by how many guests were coming from Hartford and the surrounding communities. Even some of Rory's Chilton classmates were there. She panicked for a moment, hoping that her parents hadn't gotten wind of it, but then she remembered they were at the Vineyard with friends.

The first hour or so saw her running from the front door to the kitchen, outside to confer with the valets, and back inside again to check on bar supplies. From what she could tell, everything was going smoothly. She could hear Rick's laugh often. The mayor made a little speech of welcome. Andrew gave a nice summary of Rick's works and their popularity among the American people. Rick did a reading from "Storm Front," and the crowd gave him a standing ovation.

To her surprise, Lane used the 'mystery' genre as her inspiration and was playing lots of Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, and Tony Bennett as homage to private eyes from back in the day. People were dancing, the lighting was making romance magic, and everyone was having a wonderful time.

"I haven't had my dance yet."

She turned to him, already smiling. "You've been in demand."

"And you have been just a blur." He held out his arms and she stepped into them. "You work too hard," he complained, beginning to move them over the dance space.

"Not all of us can sit in front of a computer screen and type words all day."

"Watch it," he warned. "Or you _won't_ end up in my novel."

"Ooh. There's a threat," she mocked.

He held her a little closer. "Maybe you'll just end up in my life."

She was still debating how to respond to _that_ when Miss Patty interrupted them before they reached the dance floor. "Lorelai, would you mind if I stole this dance with Ricky? I've been trying to get him alone all night."

Rick exchanged a resigned glance with her. "Sure, Patty," Lorelai said, too brightly.

"Later," Rick whispered to her. He held out his arm to Patty. "Shall we?"

"Oh, we shall," Patty said, gleefully. "Let's see what your mother taught you!"

Lorelai watched them for a minute, grinning at the way Rick was able to adapt to anything. Patty looked like she was in heaven.

She turned to scan the room, searching for empty platters or any sign of a problem. She noticed a tall man standing by the door, his body language screaming out his discomfort better than words ever could. She dodged a tipsy couple while trying to get a better look. The black slacks and rolled-up sleeves of a white dress shirt weren't giving her any clues, although her interest was certainly caught by how well he wore them. She circled behind the table holding Rick's books, finally coming close enough to see his face.

"Luke?" The words tumbled out of her mouth as she walked the rest of the way over to him. "What in the world are you doing here?"

He barely glanced at her. He already looked annoyed. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be here?"

"No, no, I didn't mean …" She took a breath and started over. "I'm just surprised to see you. This isn't your usual thing."

He shrugged. "This is something you're doing. I figured I could come and show support."

"OK," she said, unsurely.

"Looks like a success," he observed.

She smiled as she looked around the room again. "Yeah, everybody seems to be having a really good time."

He cast another sideways glance in her direction. "So."

She raised her eyebrows. "So?"

He uncrossed his arms from his chest and put them on his hips. He pushed away from the wall he'd been supporting. "Did you want to dance?"

She turned back to the dance floor, picking out Rick and Patty easily, as they seemed to be doing a tango. "Oh, sure. I will. You know, sometime."

"I meant …" He rubbed a hand over his face. "I meant now. With me."

"You?" She felt the shocked look spreading over her face and she made it worse with the laugh of disbelief that barked out of her. "_You_ want to dance with _me_?"

"If you want," he said, trying to sound uncaring, but she spotted the muscle tensing in his jaw.

It took a moment for it all to sink in. "Well, sure," she drawled out, grinning like a fool. "Let's go dance."

She followed him out to the dance floor, both of them carefully not touching the other.

Luke turned to her when they reached a spot. She put up her arms, still grinning like a maniac. "So, how are we going to do this? All prim and proper? A drunken shuffle? Line dancing, maybe?"

He gave her that look he'd been giving her for years. He sighed. "I thought we'd just be us," he said. His eyes met hers, just for a moment, and she thought she caught something there. Something that bounced off a barricade inside of her that she hadn't even been aware was in place.

"I think that's an excellent idea," she said softly. She put her hands up on his shoulders.

His went to her waist and they began to shuffle around to Tony crooning about his heart and San Francisco.

"Have you ever been there? San Francisco?" she asked.

"No," he said, and then totally surprised her again by asking, "Have you?"

"No." She shook her head. "I took Rory to California a couple of times, to see Christopher. But he lived outside of L.A."

He nodded and they danced in silence for a few more beats. Lorelai's brain, as usual, was anything but quiet.

She pulled herself a little bit closer to him, to make sure he'd hear her. She felt the freshly-ironed shirt under her hands.

"You got all dressed up to come over here. You hate getting dressed up."

He shrugged. "Not that big of deal."

She persisted. "You got dressed up and left the diner and came over here to attend an event for a guy you don't like."

"He's OK," he said, sounding like it was killing him to admit that.

She needed to get this all out. She needed to make sure she understood. "You did this just because it was something I was doing?"

"Well, yeah," he said, and his forehead creased like he wasn't sure why she was questioning it.

"OK," she said, nodding. "Thank you," she added, a few moments later.

"Like I said, no big deal."

She let the music fill in for their conversation for a little pause. "How do you like my dress?" she asked.

He glanced down at her again, frowning. "It's pretty," he muttered. "But you don't look like you tonight."

"I don't?" she laughed. "Who do I look like, then?"

"You look like someone you'd see in a magazine. Like someone at one of those red carpet things."

She looked sideways, trying to spot Rick. When she turned back, she caught the worried frown on Luke's face before he looked away.

"Luke," she said, and he looked at her again. "Sometimes I just like to get dressed up, that's all," she said, hoping she sounded reassuring. "Doesn't mean a thing," she added, just as the last note faded away.

Almost immediately Rick was at her side. "Luke, I hardly recognized you without the cap," he said, holding out his hand in greeting.

"Nice turnout," Luke said, sticking his hand back in his pocket as soon as he could after the cordial handshake.

"Derrick Storm always packs 'em in," Rick chuckled.

"I should go," Luke said, looking at Lorelai. "I promised Caesar I wouldn't be too long."

"Do you want a drink first?" Lorelai asked, suddenly wanting him to stay longer. "Did you get some food? You know you like Sookie's stuff!"

He looked at her then and smiled, a quick smile, but it was sincere and it was just for her. "Nah. I'd better get going."

She watched him leave, trying to ignore the disappointment she felt rising up from her toes.

"Nice of him to come," Rick said beside her.

"Yeah, it was," she said. Rick was smiling again. She contrasted his easy smile with the hard-won smile from Luke.

"Do you think we can get that dance now?" Rick asked conspiratorially, his public smile sliding into a more intimate one for her.

"Of course," she agreed, and he put an arm around her waist and led her back to the dance floor.

He danced smoothly, she found, making it seem effortless. They fit together and did some twirls and spins and dips. They looked like they'd always been dance partners. They laughed and smiled and enjoyed their time together. She felt dazzling and extraordinary.

But dancing with Luke, she couldn't help but reflect, had made her feel like her.

* * *

><p>"Are there any more of the little parfait shot things?" she asked one of the servers.<p>

The evening was starting to wind down, but Sookie had made the pink creamy stuff that she laced with Amaretto in the tiny little glasses, and they were good, and even though she'd had one or two or possibly six of them, she wanted another.

"I think in the walk-in there's still another tray," Karen told her, straightening up the other buffet items. "Do you want me to go get them?"

"I'll do it," Lorelai said, smiling at the hard-working woman. "You just stay here."

Lorelai ducked out of the back of the dining room and into the kitchen. "Hi, Chad!" she called out to one of the waiters loading up his tray with the last of the stuffed mushrooms. She braced her feet and opened up the heavy door to the walk-in refrigerator.

She nosed around but couldn't find the parfait shots. "Hey, Chad, are those Amaretto parfaits in here?"

"Bill just took those out," he called back to her.

"Great," she griped. Just as she reached for the chain on the light, she heard the door shut ominously behind her. Panic rushed over her, but before it could turn into actual fear she heard Rick's voice.

"This would make an excellent spot for a murder."

She turned to him, smiling, even though her heart was beating fast. "Is that always the first thing you think of?"

"Sometimes…not the first thing," he said, stepping closer to her. He carefully pushed one of her curls back behind her ear. "When I'm with you, murder's the last thing I think about."

"Well, that's good," Lorelai said. "Goodness knows there's probably plenty of people who would like to murder me. My mother, for one," she joked, but it was Luke's face that flashed through her mind.

"I don't know why anyone would want to murder such a beautiful, perfect girl," Rick said, drawing closer. He put his hand on her shoulder, and then brought it up to her face. "Kissing, though, that's different. I can imagine why men would be lining up, wanting to kiss you." His fingers tilted her face towards his and then he stopped talking about kissing and did it.

Lorelai wasn't surprised, of course. She'd been expecting it. In fact, the only thing that did surprise her was that it had taken this long.

She relaxed into him. The kiss was _very_ nice. Rick knew what he was doing. His kiss was warm, letting her know that he really wanted her, but yet it wasn't like he was trying to rush her into anything else. It was just right, she decided. Like him. Suave and sexy, and sure, and, well, nice ―

She felt herself frowning. Should she actually be analyzing the kiss while she was being kissed? Shouldn't she be just enjoying the kiss instead?

She opened her eyes and jumped back with a startled cry as she saw Rick staring back at her, a frown on his own face.

"That ― that ―" she sputtered.

"Was not what I was expecting," Rick finished the thought for her, looking perplexed.

"I thought there'd be ―" she began, waving her arms over head.

"Fireworks," he supplied. "Or sparks. Something hot and sultry."

"Yes!" she agreed. She shivered and looked around at their surroundings. "Do you think it's the frozen chicken breasts and Brussels sprouts watching us?"

"Possibly," he said, looking around as well. "A change of venue, you think?"

"Yes!" she agreed, seizing the idea. She grabbed his hand and led him through a different hallway, across the lobby, and into her office.

"There," she said, shutting the door behind them. "Alone, and warm, and nobody frozen watching us." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her mouth once again against his.

It didn't take long for them to break apart.

"I…I don't understand," Lorelai said fretfully.

"I don't either," Rick said, very unhappily. "What are we doing wrong?"

"I've _wanted_ you to kiss me!"

Rick nodded, still trying to figure it out. "And believe me, I've wanted to kiss you. Lorelai, you are my dream girl. You're funny, you're smart, you're incredibly sexy and beautiful. I don't understand …"

Lorelai was nodding emphatically. "But instead, it's like I'm kissing my brother. If I had a brother," she amended.

"Sister," he muttered. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, my God, that's it! Like a sister!"

"What?" she demanded, not following.

"Sister!" he yelled again. "See, I thought that since his name really is Luke, then that made me Han. But no, he's the scoundrel and I'm the brother!"

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"_Star Wars_! Luke, kissing Leia when she's really his sister! There's no sparks between us because we're so much alike it's like kissing a sister." He looked at her, disappointed. "You need to be with Han," he said with sorrow.

She scoffed at that. "And you think that Luke is Han?" In a temper she plopped down on the couch, her arms crossed angrily over her chest.

Rick cautiously sat down beside her. "Don't you?"

"No!" she snapped. "If he was, then why hasn't he made a move in all these years? It's obvious that he doesn't see me like that!"

"Are you sure? You're sure that there hasn't been _something_ he's done that's shown his feelings?"

Santaburgers and missing chicks and years of home repairs and discounted breakfasts raced through her mind. Along with putting on a dress shirt and coming to a hated town party. But she was determined not to give in. She opened her mouth to dispute it all, but her lips were quivering and she had to concentrate too hard on blinking back sudden tears.

"Forget his side, then. Just think about you, and how you feel. What do you really think about Luke?"

Lorelai blinked some more and took a deep breath. "I think he's a nice guy," she began, grudgingly. "Maybe…Maybe the nicest guy I've ever known. He's kind, and he's funny, and he's fiercely protective. He took in his nephew and he's trying so hard with him. He always tries to do the right thing. He's smart, but he doesn't necessarily want people to know that. He's got this dry sense of humor that not everyone gets..." She trailed off, suddenly realizing that she'd perhaps said too much.

"And…he cleans up pretty good," Rick added ruefully.

Lorelai felt her lips twitch. "Yeah, he does. Although I actually don't mind the flannel and the baseball cap."

"Really?"

She raised her shoulders. "I gave him the cap."

Even in defeat, Rick smiled. "That explains that, then."

She sighed. "You're a guy. Tell me what's stopping him?"

Rick took her hand. "I already told you, Lorelai, you're exquisite. You really could be a princess up amongst the stars."

That made her laugh. "Trust me, he's seen me looking pretty ratty."

Rick shook his head. "I doubt that he thinks he's worthy of a princess. Han had enough ego to step over that barrier. Luke doesn't strike me as being very full of himself. You're probably going to need to take the first step."

"That's scary," Lorelai protested.

"Yeah, it is. But I saw you two on the dance floor tonight. By the way you looked together, I was pretty sure I didn't have a chance even then."

"How did we look?" Lorelai asked, curious.

Rick spread his hands as he tried to find the right words. "Like you belonged together," he finally said, lacing his fingers together. "Like you were already part of each other."

Lorelai smiled, remembering how she'd felt dancing with him, but then she shook her head. "I don't know that I'm brave enough to take the chance," she said, hesitantly.

Rick looked off into the distance, thoughtfully. "Maybe I can help you come up with something."

She put her hand on Rick's knee. "I'm so sorry, Rick. I never meant to lead you on."

He patted her hand. "I understand. The flirting, it's just something that we do, isn't it?"

She nodded, and they sat in silence for a minute or two.

"You know," Rick started, "I've had two wives and lots of girlfriends and I expect I'll have many more. But I've never had a sister."

"I've never had a brother," Lorelai chimed in.

"This might not be a bad thing after all," Rick observed.

"No," Lorelai agreed. "It might not be bad at all."

And they sat together for a while longer in familial comfort, both of them pondering what the future would bring.


	3. Chapter 3: One Last Story

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of any of these remarkable characters. I just thought it would be fun to mix them together.

**A/N:** In case there are any _Firefly_ fans hovering about, yes, the use of 'shindig' and 'special hell' were deliberate word choices.

* * *

><p>The bells jingled and the excited whisper of voices started at once.<p>

"Oh, goodie," Luke muttered, knowing immediately who had walked into the diner.

"Rick!"

"Mr. Castle!"

Rick swiped off his sunglasses and greeted everyone amiably as he tucked them into his jacket pocket. It appeared that he'd learned the names of nearly every resident. He acted as though this was his town, that these people were his followers, and he was their benevolent ruler. Apparently all of the acclaim flowing his way was nothing more than what he believed he was due.

Luke tucked his arms across his chest and watched, the counter nudging into his back. The last thing he wanted to do was to wait on the smug guy. Especially not after he'd seen the cozy atmosphere at the Inn last night. He wasn't that dense. He didn't need to have it rubbed in his face. It was obvious that Lorelai was crazy about him.

He braced himself against the counter and then shoved off from it. He'd done this before. He'd watched them come and go. He could do it again, if he had to. And apparently, he'd have to.

"Good morning!" Rick settled onto a stool at the counter and gave Luke that easy-going smile. "Quite the shindig last night, wasn't it?"

"Lorelai's good at anything she does," Luke said immediately, sticking up for her the way he always did. But then his words replayed in his head and he cringed.

Rick grinned as if he could read his mind, but then shrugged and slapped his hands down flat on the counter.

"I am a man on a mission this morning. I am here specifically to have the Monte Cristo."

Luke couldn't hold back the disbelieving bark of laughter. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, no I am not," Rick said confidently, smiling at Luke. "The moment I read it in the menu, I knew I was going to have to try it."

"No one's ever ordered it," Caesar chimed in from the other end of the counter. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Rick confirmed, nodding his head. "Creating the ultimate breakfast combination is sort of a little hobby of mine, and I consider this to be research." He pointed a finger at Caesar's doubtful face. "You just wait. Someday there's going to be an omelet with my name on it."

"Well, it's good to have a goal in life," Luke said, trying to tamp down the sarcasm as much as possible. "You want coffee?"

"You have to ask?" Rick sounded offended. "Of course I want coffee. That stuff's the real black gold. Fill up one of those huge mugs for me, will you?"

Caesar got the coffee while Luke went into the kitchen to fix the Monte Cristo. He tried to make a lot of noise, but it didn't work. He was still able to hear the author bantering with everyone out in the diner.

The conversation died out when Luke brought out the platter and sat it in front of Rick. Everyone held their breath, waiting on the verdict.

Rick eyed the golden brown creation warily. He cut off a bite and blew on it before taking it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. His eyes closed.

"This," he decreed, "is fantastic!" He cut off another bite and shoved it in his mouth. "Seriously, this is great." He spoke around the food in his mouth. "It could maybe use some more powdered sugar, though. Or ― Oh! You know what would be perfect? Syrup! Maple syrup!"

Luke shook his head, watching as the Swiss cheese oozed out. His stomach was turning not only from the disgusting food in front of him but because he could so easily imagine someone else saying the same thing. No wonder Rick and Lorelai were so cozy together. It was like they were separated at birth.

"I should have taken it off the menu years ago," Luke said. "It's nothin' but a way to transport cholesterol into your body."

"Oh, but it's a _good_ way," Rick protested, shoveling in another bite.

"Geez," Luke sighed, turning to go.

"Wait," Rick said, grabbing a quick gulp from his coffee mug. "I wanted to talk to you, if you've got the time."

"You want to talk to me?" Just the sound of that made him nervous. He looked around for some reason to bolt. Besides Caesar, two other of his staff were on the job this morning. He really wasn't needed anywhere, so there wasn't any excuse to get away. He gave up and shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead," he said, his voice decidedly unenthusiastic.

Rick wiped the grease from his fingers. "I need to talk to you now, because we're leaving today."

"Oh?" Luke found that part interesting.

"Yep." Rick quickly got another sip of the coffee. "I just need to go and pick up Alexis, and then we're heading home to the city. I figure I've got enough material to keep Derrick Storm trapped in a small town for weeks." He shot Luke one of his confidential smiles, like they were the best of friends. "The trick is going to be in getting Alexis away from Rory. You would not believe the way those girls have bonded. It's like they're practically sisters. I'm know Lorelai and I are going to be pestered to death until they get to see each other again." He pretended to sigh. "I guess that means I'll be forced into the lovely Ms. Gilmore's company for the foreseeable future."

Something very close to panic shot through Luke's chest and he gulped. Actually gulped. He couldn't help it.

He didn't see the pleased look on Rick's face as he observed Luke's reaction.

"I'd like to tell you a story, if I could." Rick's voice was already sliding into storyteller mode.

"Me?" Luke sputtered, trying to think of a reason to flee.

"Yes. I have just a portion of the story in my mind. I often like to get people's unbiased opinions when I'm first starting something new, you know, just to see if I'm completely going down the wrong path. OK if I use you as a guinea pig?"

"I'm really not much of a literature guy. But, uh, sure. I mean, I don't know what I can tell you." Luke scanned the diner again, still desperate for an excuse to escape. "Go ahead," he finally sighed in resignation.

"Well, the story takes place in a sort of a storybook village, pretty much like this one. A scenic place, where everyone knows everyone else. A place where there aren't many secrets. And in this town, there's a quiet man. Someone strong and dependable. Someone who's able to blend into the background, but who, at the same time, is an important part of the makeup of this town." Rick paused, taking another sip of the coffee. "I was thinking of calling him 'Duke Lanes,'" he commented wryly.

Caesar chuckled from the end of the counter.

"Go on," Luke said, glaring at both of them.

"Also in this town, there's a beautiful woman. She's every man's dream girl. She's smart and funny, witty, clever, kind … Did I mention the beautiful part? And sexy. Oh, so sexy. Legs like you would not believe. Every man in town would kill to be with her." Somehow Rick was able to put a certain sort of chill on the word 'kill' as he uttered it. "Our quiet guy, of course, is in love with her, too, but he doesn't pursue her. He knows that a quiet guy doesn't have a chance with someone like her. But it's a small town, he's a dependable guy, she's a kind girl, and eventually they become friends. And friends, he thinks, is all they'll ever be. He decides he can live with that. He watches the boyfriends come and go, and he makes peace with that. He believes that by being her friend, he'll be able to keep her forever, unlike the lovers she so casually tosses aside."

"Do they stay just friends?" Luke was startled to hear Gypsy's voice at his elbow. She had climbed onto a stool next to Rick, unnoticed, and appeared to be enthralled by the story.

Rick inclined his head towards Gypsy and smiled. "Yes. For a time, anyway. Until a stranger shows up in their small town. A ruggedly handsome, charming stranger. Someone that our Quiet Man hates and distrusts on sight. Someone that our Beautiful Girl is attracted to at once."

"Uh-oh," Kirk intoned, from the table right behind the counter.

"Uh-oh indeed," Rick confirmed. "It doesn't take long before the Handsome Stranger and the Beautiful Girl are an accepted couple in the town. Our Quiet Guy can't go anywhere without being bludgeoned by the sight of them together. The small town becomes a sort of special hell for him."

"Why doesn't he do something about it?" Taylor fumed, taking a seat beside Kirk. "He should do a background check on the stranger. I'll bet anything he's up to no good!"

Rick smiled as murmurs of agreement rose up from all corners of the diner. "Our Quiet Guy is able to smother his mistrust of the stranger. After all, he's seen her flit from guy to guy for years. He doesn't expect that this will be anything but another fling. He's prepared to bide his time and wait this one out, too. But one night, he finds himself in the bar in town, listening in disgust as the Handsome Stranger, drunk, brags all about his conquest of the town's Beautiful Girl. He can't bear to be in the same room. He leaves the bar, but once outside, he lingers in the shadows. Just, he thinks, to talk to the Stranger. Just to let him know that he shouldn't talk about her the way he was. Just to make sure that the Stranger understands how special this girl is. That's all, he thinks. Just to talk."

"Oh, this ain't gonna end good," Babette groaned to Miss Patty at their table.

"No. No, it's not," Patty murmured back, her eyes glued to Rick's profile.

"Finally the Stranger stumbles out of the bar, puffed up from the stories he'd told, reeking of the whiskey he'd consumed. Our Quiet Guy stops him, tries to tell him he'd appreciate it if he'd not talk about the Beautiful Girl that way again. The stranger laughs at him. Tells him he's fool and that this is no concern of his. He orders him to go away. Our Quiet Guy grabs him, just to try and talk to him a little bit more, just to convince him again of how exceptional this girl is. But the Stranger is drunk and belligerent, and isn't about to let anyone put hands on him. He swings out and lands a punch. The Quiet Guy deflects the next one and tries to push the Stranger away. He has no intention of fighting this intoxicated blowhard. But it turns out that the shove was enough to defeat the drunken Stranger. Already unbalanced by the whiskey, he stumbles and falls, cracking his head on the granite hitching post supposedly once used to tether General Washington's horse."

Not one patron in the diner spoke or moved. Everyone was mesmerized by Rick's story.

"Our Quiet Guy is stunned by the huge pool of blood that soon envelopes the body on the ground. He's dumbfounded by how quickly one life was taken and how quickly his own life has shattered. He takes a few faltering steps backwards, desperate to get away from the gruesome sight before him. And then, he makes a decision in a split second. This good, dependable man; this man that has always done the right thing, suddenly makes a decision that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He turns and walks away."

A few people gasped. Luke swallowed hard.

"He wants to run towards the safety of his home, but he doesn't. He doesn't want to call any attention to himself. He breathes a sigh of relief once he's safely inside. A logical man, he goes over all of the ways he could be linked to the body one street over and comes up with nothing. There's no reason anyone would suspect him of waylaying the Stranger that evening. They'd had no interaction and everyone in the bar saw him leave much earlier. He thinks that he's probably just gotten away with murder, but he feels sick.

"Just as dawn begins to make the statue in the town square visible, he hears the sirens. The Stranger's body has been found. He goes outside with most of the rest of the townspeople, fearful that if he doesn't it would appear odd. He quickly hears a half-dozen variations from his neighbors about what has happened, but as he has figured, no one looks at him suspiciously. Why would they?

"Later in the morning the local police stop by his place of business to question him. 'Just a formality,' the deputy tells him, respectfully. They're talking to everyone who was in the bar that past evening, and all of the patrons have confirmed that the Quiet Man left long before the Stranger staggered out the door.

"The small town doesn't have any high-tech medical center. It barely has a police force. The body of the Stranger is transported to the nearest large town with a coroner, who confirms that the Stranger's blood alcohol level is off the charts. His death is determined to be just a sad, drunken accident. Our Quiet Man is off Scot-free, just as he calculated."

"Whoa," Kirk breathed out.

"The Quiet Man tries to ignore what has happened. He tries to ignore the way his heart is still beating in fear of being found out. He tries to ignore the shame that haunts him every night as he tries to sleep."

"But … But he didn't mean to!" Babette cried out in protest.

"Then he becomes aware of something he hadn't put into his calculations, and that's how the death of the Stranger has affected the Beautiful Girl. She's grieving over the death. As much as he tries to ignore that fact, he can't. She's hurting. He needs to help her. It's the rhythm they've perfected together, and he can't break it. So finally one night he gathers up a bottle of brandy and goes to her ―"

"It'd be tequila," Luke broke in, his voice strained.

Rick looked like he was trying to hide his satisfied smile. "Tequila, then," he said, agreeably changing his story. "So he picks up a bottle of tequila and a bag of … Limes?" he asked Luke, lifting an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. Limes," Luke muttered.

"OK," Rick nodded. "He goes to her house and before he knows how it happens, she's crying in his arms. She tells him, with tears running down her pretty face, that she's so lonely. The people in town don't know what to say to comfort her and so they've been avoiding her. 'But,' she says, 'I knew you'd come. I knew I could always count on you to be here when I needed you. You've always been my best friend.' Her words soothe his heart that's been shrouded in fear. They sit down together and have a drink or two as they talk and reminisce. Somehow his arm stays around her shoulders. Her head finds a resting place on his chest.

"As the evening wears on, the most remarkable thing happens. The Beautiful Girl tells him that she never loved the Stranger at all. He was just somebody she was passing time with. It turns out that her heart is already taken. It turns out that she's been in love for years. The Quiet Man thinks he must be dreaming when she finally reveals that she is, in fact, in love with him."

Miss Patty let out a cry of triumph. "I knew it!"

Rick turned and gave her a sad smile, before looking back at Luke. "The Quiet Man has never felt such jubilation. Every dream he's ever had is coming true. The woman he's been longing for has just told him she wants him. It should be the happiest day of his life."

Rick paused, and everyone went very still, anxious to hear what happened next.

"But in the next moment, he realizes he could never have one happy day with the woman of his dreams, because his guilt over the Stranger's death would never allow him to live a joyful life with her. He sees his choices clearly. He could admit what had happened and watch her despise him, or he could pretend to live blissfully with her and let the guilt eat him up. Either way, he was doomed … to live the rest of his life … in misery."

Rick's words faded away and he took a needed mouthful of his cooled coffee.

"But what happened next?"

"Is that it?"

"What did he decide?"

"Did she still love him?"

"But it wasn't even his fault!"

Rick put up his hands as he spun around on the stool. "That's as far as I've gotten," he told everyone. "I think that possibly the Stranger's death is something that happened in the town's past, possibly a generation earlier. I think that it might be a secret that's been harbored and is just now coming to light when Derrick rolls into town. I haven't figured out all of the details yet."

He turned back around as people groaned and complained about the unfinished story. He smiled at Luke. "So, what did you think?"

Luke had barely moved as Rick had spun the tale. Now he rubbed at his cheek and tried to shake off the image of Rick dead in the street, blood gushing out of his head. "Um, it was … something, all right. It caught my interest. I might … I might have to read it when it comes out. Just to see how it ends."

Rick looked satisfied. "Good. That's good. It hooked you, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Luke had to admit, staring down at the floor.

Rick stood up from the stool. "Well, as much as I hate to leave the habitat of the Monte Cristo and the best coffee in New England, I need to be heading home."

Luke, his mind still locked on the story, missed the cue to hand Rick his check. Rick smiled and pulled some bills from his wallet, laying them under his plate.

"Luke, this has been quite an experience, staying in Stars Hollow." Rick held out his hand and Luke reached over the counter to grasp it. "I'm glad I got to meet you. And remember, if you ever want to branch out with your coffee, just let me know. I'll have the partnership papers drawn up in a flash."

Luke gave the No-Longer-a-Stranger a thoughtful smile. "I think I'm happy just being here."

"I think you are, too," Rick agreed. He took a moment, checking to make sure he had everything in his pockets. Right before he turned to leave, he looked at Luke seriously again.

"All of that stuff I just spouted, you realize I made it all up, right?" he asked, waving his arm in the air to indicate all of the words he'd just spilled. "That's what I do, you know. That's my profession. I make stuff up."

"Sure," Luke said, frowning. "Uh, sure. Right."

Rick nodded, looking satisfied that Luke understood. He took a step away from the counter, but then paused and stepped back, leaning his elbow on the countertop so that he could direct his next comment more privately to Luke.

"All of it came from here," he said, tapping his forehead. "All of it's fantasy. Except for one line. The part about who's really in her heart? That's a direct quote." He nodded as he scanned Luke's face. "I thought you should know."

Luke didn't notice as Rick kissed Gypsy's hand and clapped Caesar on the back. He didn't notice as Rick walked out of the diner, pausing to hug Babette and Patty. He didn't hear all of the shouted goodbyes or the bells chiming as the door closed. He crossed his arms and stared at the countertop, wondering if he could trust the author's final message.

"Boss? Hey Boss?"

He finally became aware that Caesar, rolling up napkins at the end of the counter, was trying to get his attention. He turned to look at him, rubbing a hand over his face as he tried to get back to normal.

Caesar's eyes carefully kept to his chore. "I was just thinking that if you wanted to leave the diner right now, we've got plenty of help." He chanced a quick look at Luke. "I mean, if you had errands to run, or something like that."

"Like if maybe you wanted to tell Lorelai a story, or somethin'," added Gypsy, blunt as always.

He stared at the dark-haired woman as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"Rick's little girl spent the night with Rory at Lorelai's," Babette suddenly piped up. "So that's where he's headin', to go pick her up."

"But Lorelai's already at the Inn," Patty added. "We passed her earlier."

Luke's head swiveled as he listened to one diner after another. "Well," he said, slowly. He took off his hat and studied it for a moment before he tugged it back in place. "Lorelai _has_ been after me to stop by the Inn and look at a patio door that's sticking."

"You should go," Caesar said eagerly, but when Luke turned to look at him sharply, he quickly turned his focus back to his task.

"I guess I will then." Luke tried to stroll towards the door, but his heart was beating with excitement. His strides got longer and he was nearly sprinting by the time he got to the door.

There was a moment of silence as everyone grinned at everyone else.

"They say everyone has a story to tell," Kirk said in his usual serious monotone. "Maybe I should try my hand at writing."

"Yeah, you do that, Kirk!" Babette cackled.

Caesar nodded at Gypsy, a big smile on his face as he stood up, gathering all of the napkins he'd been working on. "I have a feeling that _this_ story is going to have a happy ending," he predicted.

"Oh, honey!" Miss Patty admonished him. "You don't have to be a mystery writer to know that!"


End file.
